goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (97): Alone - October 15, 2007 Written by: Tony Phelan and Joan Rater, Directed by: James Frawley (Production Code: 5P07) #Episode 2 (98): Sticky Toffee Kasey - October 22, 2007 Written by: Veronica Becker and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 5P10) #Episode 3 (99): Midnight Towboy - October 29, 2007 Teleplay by: Danielle Sanchez-Witzel, Story by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland, Greg Garcia, Jennifer M. Johnson and Gwendolyn M. Parker, Directed by: Roxann Dawson and Jeannot Szwarc (Production Code: 5P12) #Episode 4 (100): Mirror Mirror - November 5, 2007 Teleplay by: Mike Fresco, Victor Fresco and Timothy Stack, Story by: Veronica Becker, Hunter Covington, Jon Kinnally and Tracy Poust, Directed by: Peter Leto and Tom Verica (Production Code: 5P08) #Episode 5 (101): Gregory of Seville - November 12, 2007 Written by: Krista Vernoff and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 5P11) #Episode 6 (102): Husbands and Wives - November 19, 2007 Teleplay by: Michael Pennie and Eric Zicklin, Story by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: James Frawley and Greg Garcia (Production Code: 5P09) #Episode 7 (103): Chemical Reaction - November 26, 2007 Teleplay by: Veronica Becker, Story by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Tom Verica (Production Code: 5P13) #Episode 8 (104): Games - December 3, 2007 Written by: Greg Garcia, Jennifer M. Johnson and Gwendolyn M. Parker, Directed by: Victor Fresco and Tom Verica (Production Code: 5P16) #Episode 9 (105): The Most Adequate Christmas Ever - December 10, 2007 Written by: Andrew Wilder, Directed by: James Frawley (Production Code: 5P14) #Episode 10 (106): Eternal Moonshine of Diagnosis Mind - December 17, 2007 Written by: Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 5P15) #Episode 11 (107): Vanessa and the Fireworks Display - January 14, 2008 Teleplay by: Veronica Becker, Jon Kinnally and Tracy Poust, Story by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Mike O'Malley and Liza Snyder (Production Code: 5P17) #Episode 12 (108): Apocalypse Cow - January 21, 2008 Written by: Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Mike Fresco (Production Code: 5P19) #Episode 13 (109): Football, Beer and Loathing - February 4, 2008 Written by: Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Roxann Dawson (Production Code: 5P20) #Episode 14 (110): Green Controller - February 25, 2008 Written by: Michael Pennie and Timothy Stack, Directed by: James Frawley (Production Code: 5P22) #Episode 15 (111): Oedipal Panties - March 3, 2008 Written by: Veronica Becker amd Linda Burstyn, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 5P21) #Episode 16 (112): Smoke on the Daughter - March 17, 2008 Written by: Amanda K. Montgomery and Zack Slovinsky, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 5P18) #Episode 17 (113): Ugly (Also Known As: An Ugly Guy on Camera) - March 31, 2008 Written by: Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Paul McCrane and Rosemary Rodriguez (Production Code: 5P23) #Episode 18 (114): Fossil Fuels - April 7, 2008 Written by: Linda Burstyn, Directed by: Roxann Dawson (Production Code: 5P24) #Episode 19 (115): Kasey's Reasons Why Not - April 14, 2008 Teleplay by: Zack Slovinsky, Story by: Jamie Rhonheimer and Eric Zicklin, Directed by: Paul McCrane and Rosemary Rodriguez (Production Code: 5P25) #Episode 20 (116): Funeral for a Fiend - April 21, 2008 Written by: Veronica Becker and Linda Burstyn, Directed by: Tom Verica (Production Code: 5P26) #Episode 21 (117): Living the Dream - April 28, 2008 Written by: Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Mike Fresco (Production Code: 6P01) #Episode 22 (118): Papa Don't Leech - May 5, 2008 Written by: Veronica Becker, Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, Directed by: Peter Leto and Kate Woods (Production Code: 6P04) #Episode 23 (119): Stuck Inside Kasey's Head - May 12, 2008 Written by: Greg Garcia, Amanda K. Montgomery and Jamie Rhonheimer, Directed by: Mike Fresco and Victor Fresco (Production Code: 6P02) #Episode 24 (120): Jerrod's Heart - May 19, 2008 Written by: Greg Garcia, Eric Kripke and Andrew Wilder, Directed by: Peter Leto and Kate Woods (Production Code: 6P03) Home Media *The Complete Fifth Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 10, 2008 and Region 2: August 6, 2008. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E01.JPG|Alone Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E02.JPG|Sticky Toffee Kasey Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E03.JPG|Midnight Towboy Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E04.JPG|Mirror Mirror Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E05.JPG|Gregory of Seville Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E06.JPG|Husbands and Wives Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E07.JPG|Chemical Reaction Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E08.JPG|Games Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E09.JPG|The Most Adequate Christmas Ever Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E10.JPG|The Eternal Moonshine of Diagnosis Mind Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E11.JPG|Vanessa and the Fireworks Display Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E12.JPG|Apocalypse Cow Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E13.JPG|Football, Beer and Loathing Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E14.JPG|The Green Controller Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E15.JPG|Oedipal Panties Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E16.JPG|Smoke on the Daughter Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E17.JPG|Ugly Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E18.JPG|Fossil Fuels Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E19.JPG|Kasey's Reasons Why Not Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E20.JPG|Funeral for a Fiend Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E21.JPG|Living the Dream Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E22.JPG|Papa Don't Leech Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E23.JPG|Stuck Inside Kasey's Head Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S05E24.JPG|Jerrod's Heart Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series